Armored Stars
by Animelord25
Summary: This is a sequel to Saving Her. It's about what happens after Erza and Lucy got together. It will have LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this sequel to Saving Her. It will have LEMONS :D . You have been warned.**

* * *

Lucy woke up and groaned. She couldn't remember what happened last night. She saw Erza next to her. Lucy realized she was naked. She pulled the covers up as Erza awoke.

"Good morning Lucy. I bet you have a hangover."

"Probably…" Lucy remembered what happened last night and blushed so hard it rivaled Erza's hair. Erza smirked.

"What's wrong Lucy, you seem a little embarrassed." Lucy looked away and got up to get dressed. Erza realized she was staring at Lucy. She shook her head and blushed. Lucy got in a simple pink tank top with blue shorts. Erza requipped into her Heart Kreuz armor. They walked into the guild hall hand in hand.

"You two seem in a good mood." Mira pointed out. Lucy blushed and walked away quickly. Erza just laughed.

"She remembered what happened last night." Erza said with a smirk. Mira's eyes widened.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Lucy leaned against Erza and laughed drunkenly. Erza sighed. Her girlfriend was drunk. Erza was snapped out of her thoughts when Lucy suggested they play they play Truth or Dare. Erza agreed. She got Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Mira, Cana, Levy, Pantherlily, and Gajeel to play._

" _I'll go first. Mira, truth or dare?" Lucy said._

" _Truth."_

" _Is it true you like Cana?"_

 _Mira started blushing and slowly nodded. Everyone, especially Cana, was surprised. Cana smirked and kissed Mira right then and there. Everyone cheered._

" _Gray, truth or dare?"_

" _Dare!"_

" _I dare you to kiss Lucy."_

 _Lucy dropped her bottle of alcohol. Erza glared at Mira while Mira grinned. Gray sighed and quickly kissed Lucy on the cheek. He walked back to his spot._

" _Erza, truth or dare."_

" _Truth."_

" _Is it true that you are going to-" Erza punched Gray through the wall._

" _We're done for the day."_

" _Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Wow Erza. I finally remember that." Mira said. Erza rolled her eyes.

"I need your advice Mira."

"With what?"

Erza whispered to Mira and she squealed in joy.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing!" Erza yelled. Lucy raised an eyebrow. What was Erza hiding from Lucy?

"I will find out what you're hiding Erza."

Mira walked away smirking. ' _Lucy will definitely find out soon enough._ '

* * *

"So Erza is hiding something?"

"..."

"Please answer me Lu."

"..."

"I'll help you find out what's going on."

"You'll help me Levy?" Levy nodded as Lucy hugged her. Levy smiled. She wanted to help her best friend.

"Thanks Levy."

Levy walked over to Erza.

"So Erza, what'd you tell Mira?"

"None of your concern Levy."

Levy sighed. Lucy was going to be unhappy that Erza wasn't saying anything.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. I hope you liked the first chapter of Armored Stars. Should I write about other ships? Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo, in the reviews, I want you to tell me what you think Erza told Mira. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So Erza won't say anything? Not even a little hint?"

"Sorry Lu. I tried."

"Thanks for trying Levy." Lucy sighed. Why was Erza hiding something from her? ' _Am I not good enough for her? I bet she wants to leave me and get together with Jellal. I'm probably right. I should just ignore her and let her make the move. Yeah, that's a good idea._ ' Lucy thought as she left the guild. She walked into her apartment and saw Erza sitting on Lucy's bed.

"Oh good, I was beginning to worry." Erza said as she stood up. Lucy completely ignored her.

"Lucy? What did I do wrong?" Lucy kept ignoring Erza. Lucy sat down at the table and began to eat an apple. Erza looked worried. ' _What did I do Lucy?_ '

"Lucy, please talk to me…" Erza sighed. She cupped Lucy's face and forced Lucy to look at her. Lucy was slightly shocked.

"Please tell me what I did wrong…" Lucy sighed. She looked at Erza then kissed her. It was Erza's turn to be shocked. Lucy pushed Erza onto the bed. She climbed on top of the scarlet haired mage.

"You did nothing wrong Erza. I had a stupid thought." Lucy started to remove Erza's shirt. She left a trail of kisses down her neck. Erza smirked and flipped them over. Lucy laughed and took Erza's bra off. Erza took Lucy's shirt off and made Lucy sit up. Erza removed Lucy's bra and sucked on Lucy's nipple. Lucy moaned. Erza teased her other breast. Erza moved down and removed Lucy's shorts. She moved her tongue across Lucy's underwear. Lucy moaned again. Erza sliced off the last piece of clothing Lucy had on. Lucy pulled Erza's skirt down. Erza looked at Lucy and smirked. She started licking Lucy.

Lucy moaned even louder. Erza started to finger Lucy. Lucy screamed Erza's name and came on Erza's hand. Erza laid next to Lucy and wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist. Lucy fell asleep. Erza pulled the covers up so that it covered her and Lucy. She fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up and yawned. She thought about last night and smirked. Why did she even think Erza would get with Jellal. ' _I must've been out of my mind._ '

"Morning beautiful." Erza said while grinning. Lucy turned over and saw Erza.

"Morning Erza" They both got out of bed and got dressed. Lucy made breakfast while Erza stood behind her and watched her cook.

"You're a good cook you know."

"Thanks Erza, you're not half bad either." Lucy said as she handed Erza a cake. Erza's eyes widened. Erza hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy smiled and kissed Erza.

"Thanks Luce."

"It's the least I could do. It's our one year anniversary."

"True" Erza said as she smirked.

"What's with the smirk?"

"Oh nothing. Just a thought. Do you want to go on a date later?"

"Of course Erza!"

"Okay, great!" Erza said as she walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"And so I got her to go on a date tonight."

"Everything is going according to the plan Erza!" Mira said. Erza sighed.

"I'm nervous Mira. What if something goes wrong? What if she refuses?"

"Erza listen. Lucy will be fine. Besides, I'm going to be there with Cana. and you know if someone attacks, you can summon a sword and Lucy will have her keys hidden somewhere. Don't worry. I'll even help you pick an outfit out."

"Thank you Mira." Erza hugged Mira. Mira smiled and hugged her back.

"Let's go find a dress. Shall we?"

Erza walked out of the guild with Mira to go get a dress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Virgo was helping Lucy pick out a dress.

"Princess, you should wear this dress." Virgo said as she held up a black dress. ( **The one dress she wore when she thought Natsu was gonna ask her out.** )

"Thanks Virgo."

"Will you punish me now Princess?"

"No Virgo." Virgo returned to the spirit world and Lucy put on the dress. She heard a knock on the door. Lucy opened the door and was stunned to see Erza in a dark red dress that was cut off from her left shoulder. Lucy was staring at Erza.

"Lets go Lucy." Erza said as she wrapped an arm around Lucy. Lucy leaned against Erza as she took them to the restaurant. Erza glanced over and saw Mira and Cana. Mira smiled and Cana gave her a thumbs up. Erza grinned. She and Lucy sat down. They enjoyed dinner.

"Hey Luce."

"Yeah?" Erza got up and got down on one knee. She pulled out a small box. Lucy was frozen in shock.

"You have made me one of the happiest people on this planet. We've been through hell and back but we lived. So, Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Lucy shouted as she kissed Erza right there in front of everyone. The people at the restaurant, the staff, Mira, and Cana all clapped and cheered. Erza slipped the ring on Lucy's finger. She carried Lucy out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Listen up everyone!" Erza said as she stood on the bar with Lucy. Lucy smiled.

"I would like to announce that Lucy and I will be getting married!"

The entire guild cheered. Lucy leaned against Erza.

"Listen up brats. Today, we will celebrate these two ladies!" Master Makarov yelled.

The guild was partying and everyone was drinking. People came up to the couple and congratulated them.

"Congrats Lucy, Erza!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Gray chimed in.

"Hey! You were trying to copy me weren't you, ice princess!"

"Why would I want to copy you, ash for brains!"

"Lame insults guys." Lucy said as the two started fighting.

"That's enough!" Erza shouted.

"A-Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray said in unison. Lucy walked away to find Levy and Cana.

"So Erza, how nervous were you?" Mira asked.

"I was pretty nervous. I'll admit that."

"Juvia would've been nervous to. But in the end it worked out." Juvia said.

"Yeah, but now I'm about to be even more happy with my life!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Levy, Lucy, and Cana.

"So Lucy, how'd you react when Erza proposed?"

"Yeah, tell us Lu-chan."

"I was shocked and extremely excited at the same time. When I felt like Erza was hiding something from me, I thought she wanted Jellal. Apparently, she was keeping this a secret to surprise me on our one year anniversary."

"I bet she was nervous."

"Cana is probably right Lu."

"She loooves Erza."

Lucy punched Happy to where Erza, Mira, and Juvia were. They turned their heads to see a fuming Lucy and Cana and Levy slowly inching away from the angry girl. Erza stood up and dragged Lucy out of the guild.

"Let me go!" Lucy complained. Erza kept dragging Lucy. "LET ME GO!" Lucy yelled. Erza turned her head to see Lucy's enraged expression. Erza let the celestial spirit mage go and looked at her.

"Thanks…" Lucy mumbled.

"Why did you punch Happy?"

"He said something. But it's true." Lucy smiled. "I overreacted. That's all."

Lucy pulled Erza down for a kiss. They felt so happy.

* * *

 **A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. Maybe I'll throw in another twist? I really do like this ship. Next I might do GaLe after this story. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I'll admit. Writing the last chapter was fun. Next chapter will be a surprise. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Lucy woke up and groaned. Last night she went on a job with Gray and now she was sore. Lucy got up to take a bath. When Erza woke up, she realized Lucy was gone. Erza looked around the apartment and found Lucy in the bath. Lucy noticed Erza watching her.

Lucy went back to bathing as Erza sat next to the tub.

"I assume last night was stressful?" Erza asked.

"Yeah…" Lucy got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. Erza got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Lucy got dressed in a green tank top with blue shorts. Erza put the breakfast on the table and she sat down. Lucy sat down.

"So, are you nervous for tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know Luce."

They heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Lucy said. Erza nodded as Lucy opened the door. What she saw made her almost faint.

"Holy shit! You knocked and used the door!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu and Happy were at the door. Erza walked over and chuckled. She wrapped an arm around Lucy.

"Did you guys want something to eat? I made extra food."

"Aye. We'd love it!"

"Yeah. I'm starving!"

"So, why'd you guys come over?" Lucy asked.

"Because we wanted to see how you were doing before the big day tomorrow."

Lucy groaned and leaned her head on the table. Erza rubbed her back.

"After breakfast I planned on heading to the guild. I assume you'll come later Luce?"

"No, I'll go with you."

"Okay."

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu said as he left through the window.

"Why can't you use the door?!" Lucy yelled. Erza sighed and stood up. Lucy walked with Erza to the guild. Lucy sat down with Levy and Juvia while Erza went to Mira and Cana.

* * *

 _With Lucy, Levy, and Juvia_

"So Lucy, Juvia wants to know if you're nervous."

"I am nervous Juvia. What if I mess up? What if I trip? What if I say something wrong?"

"Lu-chan. Chill out. You won't mess up."

"Yeah… But my father won't walk me down the aisle…"

"Then you should ask Natsu or Gray. They would gladly do that."

"Juvia thinks Levy is correct. Natsu or my beloved Gray-sama would gladly walk you down the aisle."

"Why am I even worrying? Everything will work out. It always does."

* * *

 _With Erza, Mira, and Cana (Happening around the same time as the other girls.)_

"So Erza, are you excited?"

"I am excited Mira. I'm getting married to the girl I care about the most!" Erza said as she took a bite of her strawberry cake.

"I wonder what Lucy is talking about." Cana said.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure she's having a good time." Mira said.

"Do you think she's excited?"

"Of course she's excited Erza!"  
"Yeah, I've known her longer than you and I can guarantee she's excited." Mira said.

* * *

Lucy walked over to Natsu and Gray.

"Hey guys, I was wondering, would either of you two walk me down the aisle?"

"I will" Natsu said. Lucy hugged Natsu.

"Thank you so much Natsu!" Natsu grinned.

"No problem."

Lucy walked over to Levy and Juvia.

"Juvia wants to know what they said."

"Natsu said he would."

"That's great Lu!"

"Juvia is relieved that Gray-sama didn't say he would."

Lucy glared at Juvia until she heard yelling.

"Ha Gray, are you jealous that I agreed and not you?!"

"Why would I be jealous, flame brain?!"

"Because I answered first you perverted popsicle!" Natsu and Gray started fighting until Lucy kicked them both out of her way. Lucy exited the guild and walked home. Erza looked worried.

"I'm going to go check on Lucy. See you guys later." Erza walked out of the guild hall and walked home. She unlocked the door and saw Lucy writing a letter.

"Hey Lucy, you okay?" Lucy looked at Erza.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't deal with them fighting today." Lucy replied as she hugged Erza. "I'm going to sleep." Lucy laid down on her bed. Erza requipped and laid down next to Lucy. She had a long day…

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. Next chapter will be the wedding and that. I don't know how many chapters I'll write but that doesn't matter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, it's the big day for Erza and Lucy. This will be interesting. Enjoy this chapter! I'm not exactly sure how I'll write this so I'm going to wing it!**

* * *

Lucy paced around nervously. Today was the day she was getting married. She had decided to wear a simple wedding dress and she had her hair down. Erza was wearing a simple suit and she had her hair down in her normal style.

It was almost her time to go out and she was a nervous train wreck. Natsu walked up to her.

"Hey Lucy. You're going to be fine. I can tell that."

"You're right Natsu. Why did I even worry?"

Natsu was about to speak when the song started to play. Natsu grinned and they stepped out and began to walk down the aisle. The entire guild was there, even Laxus had shown up.

Erza was smiling. Lucy looked so beautiful. Erza had began to wonder how she'd gotten so lucky. Lucy walked to her spot. They said their vows and put the rings on each other.

"If anyone thinks these two shall not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Erza kissed Lucy. Lucy wanted to stay here forever at this moment. Erza picked Lucy up and they ran out of the building.

* * *

At the reception party, everyone showed again. Erza was dragging Lucy to the dance floor. Everyone was watching the two ladies dance. After their dance, Erza kissed Lucy again. Some of the other couples started dancing like Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, and Mira and Cana. Halfway through the reception, Lucy and Erza disappeared.

Lucy and Erza had gone to a hotel room for a vacation. Lucy pressed Erza against a wall and started kissing her fiercely. Erza pushed Lucy onto the bed. Erza requipped into no clothes. She helped Lucy take her clothes off. Erza started teasing Lucy. Lucy moaned. Erza sucked on Lucy's nipple. Lucy continued to moan. Lucy flipped the two over and smirked. She moved down and started licking Erza. Erza moaned. Lucy started to finger Erza as she moved up to kiss her. Erza flipped them over and fingered Lucy. Lucy screamed Erza's name and came on Era's hand. Erza licked her hand clean and laid down next to Lucy. This was one of the best nights of their lives.

* * *

"Juvia is wondering where Lucy and Erza are."

Gray looked around and he didn't see Erza or Lucy anywhere. He walked over to Laxus.

"Hey Laxus. Have you seen Lucy or Erza?"

"No, you noticed they were missing just now? They've been missing since a few hours ago."

"Oh. See you around." Gray walked back to Juvia. "Maybe they went to a hotel room." Gray said while smirking.

"Oi ice princess! What's with the smirk?" Natsu yelled. Gray sighed.

"I figured out where those two girls ran off to, ash for brains!"

"Where'd they go then?"

"A room."

"Oh…"

"So, Gray, you were saying me and Lucy were in a hotel room." Erza said from behind him. Gray jumped up.

"We were. Then we decided to crash the party." Lucy said. Erza wrapped an arm around the celestial mage. Lucy kissed Erza. They all partied the rest of the night.

* * *

Lucy woke up in the hotel room. Erza had her arms wrapped around Lucy. Lucy leaned back and rested against Erza. Erza smiled and held her tighter.

"Morning Luce."

"Morning Erza."

Lucy got up and got dressed. Erza requipped into what she wears under her armor.

"I was wondering, would you like to check out this city?"

"Of course I would Erza!" Lucy and Erza walked out of the hotel hand in hand. They saw beautiful sights. Erza wrapped an arm around Lucy and Lucy leaned against Erza. It was almost time for them to return to Magnolia.

"You ready to head home?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded. They went to the room and packed their stuff. They got on the train. Lucy leaned her head on Erza's shoulder and fell asleep.

Once they had returned, everyone at the guild cheered and they had a "Welcome Back" banner hanging up. Erza grinned and Lucy smiled.

"So, did you girls enjoy your vacation?" Master Makarov asked.

"Yes." Lucy and Erza said together.

"You guys are back! It's time for a job!"

"Aye!"

"Okay, we'll meet at the station tomorrow." Erza said

* * *

After their job, Lucy went home to rest while Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza went to the guild.

"Where's Lucy?" Mira asked.

"She's at home. I didn't want to have to deal with an angry wife so I brought these idiots here."

"Okay. From what I heard, it's Lucy's birthday tomorrow."

"I knew that I don't know what I'm going to do though."

"Maybe you should buy her a gate key or a necklace. Something nice that she might like."

"Thanks for the idea Mira!" Erza said as she ran out of the guild. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, the surprise is next time. A lot of stuff is about to go down. See you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm going to make this chapter crazy and probably confusing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Erza had picked out a silver necklace for Lucy's birthday. She thought Lucy would like it. She hid it in a box and put the box at the guild. She walked home and saw Lucy was asleep. Erza smiled. Lucy looked beautiful when she was asleep. Erza slipped into bed next to Lucy. She felt Lucy move closer to her. Erza wrapped an arm around Lucy. She drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Erza watched as Lucy was dragged away. She couldn't do anything about it._

" _Lucy!"_

" _Erza!" Lucy was being beaten and tortured right in front of Erza and she couldn't do anything about it. The masked man smirked and kicked Lucy again. He pulled out Erza's sword._

" _Seems like a nice way to kill her." He said. His voice was deep and rough. He pierced Lucy's stomach and stabbed her throat._

" _LUCY!" Tears streamed down Erza's face._

* * *

Erza awoke and sat up quickly. She was sweating.

"It was just a dream." Erza mumbled. She looked at Lucy and saw that Lucy was alive and well. Erza sighed in relief.

"Something wrong?" Lucy asked quietly. Erza shook her head and laid down. She felt Lucy wrap her arms around Erza.

"I don't know what dreams you're having… but I can try to help if you let me in." Lucy mumbled quietly. Erza leaned her head against Lucy's chest. She fell asleep. Lucy smiled. She would help Erza no matter what.

* * *

Lucy woke up and saw Erza was missing. She frowned and checked the apartment. Erza wasn't there either.

' _Maybe she went to the guild without me. I'll go check there._ ' Lucy got dressed and walked to the guild with Plue. Plue seemed in a happy mood. Lucy smiled. As they reached the guild, things seemed awfully quiet. Lucy walked in and the lights were off. No one seemed to be there. Lucy walked forward.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" The entire guild came out of their hiding spots as the lights turned on. Lucy was shocked. She looked around and saw Erza in the crowd. They were all waiting for Lucy to come. Lucy started tearing up. She hadn't had a real birthday since her mother died.

Erza walked forward and hugged Lucy. Lucy hugged Erza tightly and whispered "You didn't have to do this Erza…"

"But I wanted to."

Lucy smiled and the guild began to party. Lucy and Erza were sharing some cake. Some of the others were trying to convince Lucy to drink. Lucy turned down the offer. Lucy grinned. This was the best birthday ever.

"Hey Luce, I need to show you something." Erza pulled out the box from her pocket and handed it to Lucy. Lucy opened the box and gasped. She looked at Erza and kissed her.

"Thank you Erza." Lucy put on the necklace and smiled. Erza grinned. It looked great on Lucy. Mira walked over to the two ladies.

"So, how are things between you two?"

"How are things between you and Cana?" Lucy countered. Mira shut up after that. Erza laughed. Lucy leaned against Erza. Erza picked Lucy up and took her to the pool. She threw Lucy in the pool.

"Ahh!"

Everyone laughed. Lucy climbed out of the pool and collapsed.

"S-Screw you guys…" Lucy said. She crawled to the bar. "Mira, get me a drink…"

"Are you sure about that Lucy?"

"Mira, please?"

"No Lucy. Mira don't give her a drink." Erza walked up behind Lucy. "I'm sorry I threw you into the pool."

"Yeah, whatever…" Lucy got up and walked home. Erza sighed. She sat at the bar.

"I need a cake…"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"No Mira. I should let her cool down."

"Okay."

* * *

Lucy sat at home and sighed. Why was she even mad in the first place? She started writing her novel. She stopped writing and went to bed. Erza walked into the apartment. She saw Lucy sound asleep. Erza went to sleep as well.

When Erza woke up, she heard throwing up noises. She didn't feel Lucy next to her so she got up. She realized who was throwing up. She walked into the bathroom and saw Lucy. Lucy looked miserable. Her skin was pale and she was sitting next to the toilet. Erza walked over and hugged Lucy gently.

"I feel like shit…" Lucy mumbled. Erza sighed.

"I bet you do."

"Shut up… At least you aren't sick." Lucy puked into the toilet again. Erza rubbed Lucy's back.

"So, I assume you won't be coming to the guild." Lucy glared at Erza for such a stupid question. Erza sighed and left the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Erza. I wanted to go on a job with Lucy. Where is she?" Gray asked.

"She's at home sick."

"Oh… Natsu isn't going to be happy about that. He also wants to go on a job."

"That's true. She also got pissed at me for no reason. What did I do wrong?"

"I don't know Erza. Did you do anything last night?"

"She was asleep when I got home."

"Well, see you around." Gray walked away to go on his job alone. Erza was in a deep thought when Mira walked over and put a slice of cake down.

"You seem awfully quiet. Did something happen between you and Lucy?"

"I don't really know Mira."

"Why didn't she show up today? She should be here by now."

"She's at home sick."

"Oh… tell her that I said that she needs to get better or I'll she-devil her."

"Fine, but if you lay a hand on her, You might as well start digging your grave."

"Okay Erza, jeez…"

* * *

Lucy turned her head to see Erza entering the apartment. Erza saw Lucy sitting there reading a Sorcerer Weekly magazine. Lucy smiled when she saw Erza.

"Hey." Lucy hugged Erza. Erza was slightly confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Erza, don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

Lucy raised an eyebrow but didn't do anything else.

"I made dinner."

"Thanks Luce."

Lucy and Erza ate in silence as if things were awkward.

"Well, I'm going on a walk. Care to join me Erza?"

"I'll come just in case you get sick again. I don't want to take any chances."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" They walked out of the apartment. It was a nice evening. Erza took Lucy to a secret hill to star gaze. They looked at the stars.

"They're so beautiful…" Lucy said. She leaned her head against Erza's shoulder. Erza smiled. It was nice to know that Lucy wasn't mad at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well. Until tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey. I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, then Lucy would be a badass. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The guild was a little quieter because Lucy was home sick. Erza sighed. She didn't like going to the guild without Lucy. But Lucy insisted. Erza was tapping her fingers on the bar.

"Hey Erza, is Lucy getting any better?"

"I wish she was Mira… She is forcing me to come to the guild."

"Why don't you stay home? She can't force you in the state she's in."

"Yeah, but she threatens to drag me into the guild's pool and summon Aquarius."

"Oh."

Erza took a bite of her cake. Mira sighed.

"She'll be fine Erza. I know that for a fact."

Erza was about to speak when the guild doors opened. They all saw Lucy walk in and sit down.

"Mira, get me some food… I am so damn hungry."

"Lucy! Why are you here? I said to stay home and rest."

"Whatever Erza, I was feeling well and I got bored. So I came to the guild."

"Well that's good to here." Mira said as she gave Lucy a sandwich.

"Besides, I needed to tell Erza something and I couldn't really wait, it was that important."

"What did you need to tell me?"

"It'd be better of I told you in private."

"Okay." The couple walked out of the guild hall. Lucy whispered something in Erza's ear and explained it. Erza looked shocked and then overjoyed.

"You aren't joking, right?"

"Why would I be joking Erza?"

"So you're serious? This is great."

Lucy smiled. She didn't know how Erza would take that. Lucy was confused at first until everything got explained. Then she told Erza. Now, she had finally gotten that off her chest. She and Erza walked into the guild. Lucy looked relieved and Erza was grinning madly. Mira looked at the two with confusion.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Something great that I thought was impossible."

"So, what is this 'great thing' that happened?"

Erza whispered it in Mira's ear. Mira looked shocked. She got on top of the bar.

"Listen up everyone! Erza just told me that-" Erza pulled Mira down from the bar.

"This is a secret. Okay Mira?"

"Okay…"

Erza sighed in relief. If that secret got out, all hell would break loose for Erza and Lucy. Lucy finished her sandwich.

"I'm going to head home. See you guys later." Lucy exited the guild hall with Erza at her heels. She wrapped an arm around the blonde girl. Lucy smiled.

"So, are we going to discuss 'that subject'?"

"Okay."

"We'll need a bigger apartment." Erza said. Lucy nodded.

"I still can't believe it. Who knew magic could do this much?"

"I'm having trouble believing this to, Erza. I guess this means no jobs, right?"

"If you even attempt to go on a job, it won't end well."

"What are you going to do to me? I know you won't kill me."

Erza sighed. This was going to be an exciting rest of the year.

"I'll have to tell Natsu and Gray."

"Okay…" They walked into Lucy's apartment. Lucy got into the bath and Erza thought about what they would do. ' _I can't believe it. I got her magically pregnant… How the hell does this even happen?_ '

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning and sighed. She wanted to sleep. She laid her head back down and drifted to sleep.

Erza got up and requipped into her armor. She heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to find Gray, Natsu and Happy standing there.

"Hey guys. Come in."

"So, Natsu wanted to go on a job like an old team again."

"Aye!"

"I don't think Lucy will be going on any jobs anytime soon."

"Why not Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Because, she's …. pregnant…"

The guys' jaws dropped.

"How…" Happy asked.

"Magic…"

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"So I assume you guys will need help?" Gray asked. Erza nodded.

"We need a bigger apartment. I'm still shocked."

Lucy groaned and woke up. She looked to see her team.

"Hey guys…" She muttered sleepily.

"Hey Lucy." Happy said.

Lucy got up. She sat at the table.

"So, when are we exactly going to tell the guild about this?"

"I don't know, how about today?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Lucy and Erza walked into the guild. They were both smiling. Mira walked up to them.

"So, how are you girls doing today?"

"I think we're pretty good." Lucy said. Erza dragged Lucy to the stage.

"Listen up!" Everyone turned their heads to see Erza and Lucy on the stage. "I have great news! Lucy told me yesterday that she's pregnant!"

Everyone choked on their drinks.

Levy, Juvia, and Wendy were in shock.

Gajeel, Laxus, Cana, and Elfman cheered.

Makarov pulled Lucy and Erza into his office.

"Is what you announced true?"

"Yes, it is." Lucy said. The master grinned.

"So, we're going to have a new generation at Fairy Tail?"

Erza grinned.

"I guess so."

' _This kid will be powerful… It's pretty amazing._ ' Makarov thought.

"You kids may go back downstairs."

Erza and Lucy left the office to find people recovering from the shock. Levy ran up to Lucy.

"Is it true Lu-chan?!"

"Yeah."

Erza smiled. She had been having a great time. Erza walked over to Mira and Cana.

* * *

With Erza, Cana, and Mira

"So Erza, this kid is yours right?" Cana asked with curiosity.

"Yeah. All thanks to magic…"

"So, what do you think the gender will be?"

"I don't know."

"I think it will be a girl." Mira said.

"Let's make a bet. I bet it's a boy." Cana said.

"The loser has to work at the guild for two months."

"You're on."

Erza sighed.

"We'll just wait and see." Erza chimed in. The others nodded.

* * *

With Lucy, Levy and Juvia

"So, Lu-chan, are you nervous?"

"Yeah…"

"Juvia thinks Lucy shouldn't worry as much."

"Thanks guys-" Natsu suddenly hit Lucy after being thrown by Gray. Lucy pushes Natsu off of her and glares at Gray. Gray starts running but Lucy grabbed him and threw him through the roof.

"Can't I get any peace around here?!" Lucy yelled. Erza quickly took Lucy away from the guild before anything else happened. Everyone shivered in fear. They have never seen Lucy so pissed off before.

"Well, that was entertaining!" Cana exclaimed. Everyone else shook their heads and sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if you don't like this, but when I was think, I thought that magic can literally do anything in Earthland. So I decided to do this because I was bored and I have some ideas. See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm having fun with this story. Anyway, if you hate it, that's cool. I don't really think my stories are any good...**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy and Erza had just finished moving into their new house. The members of Fairy Tail help build it.

"Master, I can't thank you enough." Erza said.

"Anything to help my children." Makarov replied.

Lucy smiled and thanked Master Makarov as well. He walked back to the guild hall as the girls walked into their new house. Lucy grinned. Fairy Tail had truly made a nice house. Lucy sat down on the couch and Erza sat next to her. Lucy leaned her head on Erza.

"I bet Natsu and Happy will find a way to break in."

"Hey Lucy, hey Erza!"

Natsu and Happy came out of the kitchen. Lucy looked annoyed. Erza got up.

"Why didn't you use the door?!"

"Uhhh, I don't know."

"Aye!"

"So, why are you here?" Lucy asked.

"We came to visit you guys."

"Aye."

"So, you didn't boter to use the door?"

"Sorry Lucy." Natsu sat down in a chair. The group spent time talking and having fun. Lucy decided she wanted to sleep so Natsu was left with Erza.

"So Erza, are you excited for what is going to happen?"

"Yes, I am excited, Natsu."

"Do you think the kid will like fish?"

"No Happy… my kid might not like fish."

"Aww…"

"It's okay buddy, I think Erza's kid will go fishing with us."

"Aye!"

Erza smiled. Her life was going great. Natsu ate some food he got from the kitchen.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your kitchen."

"Don't steal food from me and Lucy again."

"Aye sir!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"CAN YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Lucy yelled. Erza, Happy, and Natsu gulped. Lucy wasn't very happy with them.

"See you guys later." Natsu and Happy left through the door. Erza sighed. At least the use the door.

* * *

"So, Erza. Will you teach your kid requip magic or will Lucy pass down her contracts?" Mira asked.

"I think Lucy will pass down her contracts but I'll teach them sword fighting."

"Cool. Cana thinks the kid will be a boy."

"I don't know what it will be, but I'm still excited."

"So, there's three months left to think about it because Lucy is six months in the pregnancy, right?"

"Yeah."

People in the guild ran outside in joy. Erza wondered what was the commotion about. She saw that it was snowing. She grinned.

* * *

Lucy watched it snow from the second floor window. She smiled. Snow was beautiful. Levy sat next to her.

"The snow is beautiful, right Levy?"

"It is beautiful, Lu-chan."

"I wonder what the guild is doing."

"I bet they are having a snowball fight."

"Yeah."

"Let's go watch them!"

"Okay."

They stood at the guild doors as they saw the teams fight. The first team was led by Erza. That team had Laxus, Gray, Wendy, Lisanna, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, and Laki. The second team was led by Natsu. That team had Elfman, Mira, Droy, Jet, Gajeel, Macao, Wakaba, and Pantherlily. The other Exceeds were watching. By the looks of things, the first team was dominating. Lucy smirked and threw a snowball at the side of Erza's head. She acted like she didn't nothing. Erza was fuming.

"Who threw that snowball?!" No one answered. Lucy was barely containing her laughter. Levy was having the same problem.

"Ice Make: Snow Canon!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Natsu complained.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. Erza looked at the door and smiled. She walked over to them.

"So it was you who threw the snowball."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't notice us."

"I'm surprised you hit me."

"Why? You think I can't aim?"

"No, I'm joking."

"I'm going to head home. See you guys later."

* * *

Lucy sat at the house and drank tea. She was reading Sorcerer Weekly. It was peaceful unlike the rowdy guild hall. She sighed. It was almost Christmas. This means chaos. She had gotten Erza a new sword. She decided to go upstairs and take a hot bath.

While she was in the bath, she felt someone get into the bath beside her. She imediatly knew it was Erza. Sheopened her eyes and saw Erza next to her.

"Did your team win?"

"Yeah, only because we had Gray though."

"So, you guys still won."

"True."

Lucy smiled. Her smiled faltered when she heard noise from downstairs. She got out of the bath and put a towel on. She grabbed her keys. She walked downstairs and saw a group of dark wizards from the guild she beat ( **Back when she beat the dark guild in Saving Her.** ).

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

Loke appeared and punched a dark wizard. Erza rushed downstairs and threw her sword.

"Open! Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

Sagittarius shot the remaining wizards. Lucy sighed in relief. Erza waked over to Lucy.

"You okay, Luce?"

"Yeah, you guys can go back now." Lucy looked at Loke and Sagittarius.

"See you around Lucy."

"Farwell, m'lady."

Loke and Sagittarius disappeared. Lucy leaned on Erza for support.

"I thought you got rid of that guild Lucy."

"Maybe they came back for revenge…"

"Yeah, I guess that sounds logical."

"Why does everyone target me?"

"I don't know Luce."

"I'm going to bed…" Lucy walked upstairs to her bed. She went to sleep. Erza went upstairs and fell asleep next to Lucy.

* * *

" _Lucy!" Erza ran through what seemed to be an endless hallway. She finally found the end and saw Lucy sitting in a cell. Lucy had made her shirt into bandages and covered and eye with them. Erza couldn't get to Lucy. Lucy looked up to see Erza._

" _Y-You came to save me after all…"_

 _Erza tried to break the bars. Lucy's eye widened._

" _Erza! Run! Don't worry about me, just run!"_

 _Erza looked shocked. She was not going to abandon Lucy, not now. Lucy got up and limped the bars. She reached a shaky hand through and touched Erza's cheek._

" _Please, just listen to me… run…" Lucy said as tears formed in her eye. They heard a door opening._

" _It's now or never! Run!" Lucy pushed Erza._

" _Please forgive me Lucy." Erza mumbled as she ran from the scene. Lucy's screams filled the building._

 _A pool of blood was around Lucy's limp body. The guy who came from the door left. Erza decided to go back so she went to the cell. She saw Lucy's body._

" _LUCY!" Erza began crying. She just lost Lucy, the person who meant the most to her._

* * *

Erza jolted up. Her breathing was heavy. She kept having nightmares about losing Lucy. Lucy woke up.

"What's wrong Erza?"

"I…. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay…. Fine."

Erza began to think about what would happen if she did lose Lucy. She would be broken, she would live in shame for not being able to save her in time. Her life would be less exciting and less joyful. She won't let Lucy die, not on her watch.

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

All the snow had finally melted. Erza was in the backyard and was training with her new sword. Lucy was watching with a smile. Erza walked over to Lucy and kissed her. She sat down next to Lucy.

"I really do love this new sword. Thank you."

"No problem Erza."

"So, you want to go to the guild? It's a nice day."

"Okay, lets go."

* * *

Mira was waiting for the guild members to arrive. The first two to come was a surprise. It was Lucy and Erza.

"How're you two lovebirds doing?"

"We're good." Erza said.

"Can I get a water Mira?"

Mira handed Lucy a water. Lucy was drinking the water when the guild doors busted open. Natsu walked in with Happy.

"WHERE'S ERZA?! I WANT TO FIGHT HER!"

Erza stood up and walked over to Natsu.

"I'll fight you."

"Okay!"

Erza requipped into Flame Empress armor with her Sea Empress sword.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Erza simply dodged and slashed at Natsu. He dodged as well.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Erza slashed Natsu and he fell before the attack even hit her.

"Next time, you should think of a strategy Natsu."

Natsu laid on the ground. Lucy laughed at Natsu. He glared at her.

"This isn't funny Lucy!"

"To me it is."

Natsu ran up to Lucy.

"Fire Dragon-" Lucy punched his stomach and he flew into Gray who had just walked into the guild. Gray glared at Natsu.

"What was that for, dragon breath?!"

"This was Lucy's fault, you perverted popsicle!"

"Both of you shut up!" Lucy yelled from her spot at the bar.

"Aye sir!" They both yelled with their voices being an octave higher. Erza took a bite of cake while the rest of the guild started slowly entering. Lucy walked over to Natsu and Gray.

"You two will go on this job. If I hear that either of you two fought, you might as well move away from Magnolia." She grabbed a request and shoved at the two troublemakers. Gildarts laughed at the boys. Lucy walked over to the bar and sighed. Cana walked over to Lucy.

"You sure know how to deal with them. Are you getting lessons from Erza?"

"I don't know Cana, maybe she's getting lessons from me?" Lucy joked. Erza smirked. Cana looked confused and Lucy just laughed. Lucy went back to reading. Next month is when the kid would be due. Erza might've been more nervous than Lucy.

"Hey Erza, why are you so tense and nervous all the sudden?" Cana asked.

"I don't know, Cana."

Suddenly the guild's doors busted open again. A small group of dark wizards entered.

"What do you want?" Makarov said.

"We would like to speak to Miss Lucy Scarlet." Their leader said. Lucy paled. She recognized that voice. That was the voice of the dark guild master that had tortured her relentlessly. Lucy stood up.

"What do you want?" Lucy made a fist.

"We'd like to speak in private, without your little wife."

"Fine."

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?"

"We're gonna talk you hostage!"

Lucy sighed and punched him.

"I'm sorry, you can't take me hostage."

"And who's gonna stop us?"

Lucy turned back into Gemi and Mini.

"We aren't Lucy. Goodbye." They disappeared.

The dark wizards stormed into the guild hall.

"Where is the real Lucy Scarlet?!" Suddenly, Laxus and Natsu started beating them up.

"Never mess with Fairy Tail ever again!" Laxus yelled.

"Fire Dragon-"

"Lightning Dragon-"

"ROAR!" The two roars combined and took them out. The cuffed them with magic sealing cuffs. They gave them to the Magic Council. Lucy sighed. Why does this always happen to her. She laid her head on the bar and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I am on a writing spree. This was literally five pages. Anyway, until next time!**

 **Thanks for 450 views!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I just figured out what the kid will look like. The child will be a female with scarlet hair but chocolate brown eyes. You'll learn the name later. I'm so sorry for the late update. I was on vacation and I didn't have Wi-Fi. Please forgive me.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail (sadly)**

* * *

Erza walked out of her hotel room bathroom. She requipped into her white shirt and blue skirt ( **What she wears under the armor** ). She sat down and started reading. Suddenly, Happy came through the window.

"Erza!" Happy looked like he was out of energy.

"What is the matter Happy?"

"It's Lucy… She… She... " Happy passed out from the lack of energy. Erza grabbed her bags and Happy and left the hotel. She knew exactly why the blue Exceed was here. She had to get to Magnolia quickly. She got on the first train to Magnolia. She tapped her foot impatiently. Happy woke up.

"Thanks for not forgetting me."

"No problem Happy." Erza looked nervous. The train stopped and Erza and Happy rushed off the train. They ran into the hospital and saw Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Mira, Elfman, Master Makarov, Romeo, Lisanna, Laxus, and Cana sitting in the waiting room. They saw Erza run into the building.

"Where is Lucy?!"

"Last door on the right." Mira said. Erza ran down the hall and opened the door. She saw Lucy sitting there holding a baby. Wendy and Porlyusica were also in the room. Lucy saw Erza and grinned.

"Sorry I'm late." Erza said as she was out of breath.

"It's fine."

Erza walked over to Lucy and sat down next to her. She looked at the child.

"It's a girl." Lucy said.

"We'll leave this to you two." Wendy and Porlyusica left the room. The infant had red hair. She appeared to be asleep. Erza smiled. The baby moved and opened her eyes. They appeared to be chocolate brown. Lucy handed Erza the child.

"I was thinking about naming her … Jamie?" Lucy said. Erza nodded.

"May I show Jamie to the people in the waiting room?"

"Of course."

Erza carried Jamie out of the room and into the waiting room. Mira and Cana rushed over to see who won the bet.

"It's a girl." Erza said. Mira cheered and Cana sighed. She now gets to work two months at the guild. The child looked a lot like Erza, except for the eye color. Erza smiled proudly. She went back to check on Lucy and saw that she had dozed off. Erza sat next to her and smiled.

* * *

Lucy and Erza sat in their house while Jamie was sleeping. Lucy was reading and Erza was sitting next to Lucy. Erza wrapped her arm around Lucy and Lucy leaned in towards Erza. Erza kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"I want to take Jamie to the guild tomorrow." Lucy said.

"We can do that. It's time for her to meet the rest of the guild."

* * *

They walked into the guild the next day. They sat at the bar. Mira walked over and grinned. Cana was running around and serving drinks. Mira could finally relax, for two months. Mira sat on the other side of Lucy. Erza was holding Jamie. Natsu walked over to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy! Let's go on a job!"

Lucy looked at Erza. Erza nodded and Lucy walked over to Natsu.

"Let's get going! I have gone on a job in forever!" Lucy exclaimed. They ran out of the guild hall with a request to beat some monster. Makarov sat on the bar next to Erza.

"I've never seen Lucy so excited to go on a job." Makarov said to Erza. She just laughed.

"She hasn't gone on a job in over nine months…. She wants some fresh air."

"I guess you're right. So, I assume Jamie will be a Celestial Mage."

"Yeah. I'll teach her swordplay as well." Erza kissed the top of Jamie's head as she woke up. Jamie looked at Makarov. She looked back at Erza. Erza smiled at the baby's actions. Erza, Mira, and Master were talking about who should be the next master.

"I think it should be Laxus." Mira said.

"I was thinking either Laxus or Erza."

"Master, I don't think I could run a guild."

"Mira, tell Laxus to come here for a second."

"Okay." Mira went and got Laxus.

"Was there something you needed, Gramps?"

"You are going to be Fairy Tail's new master."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Laxus grinned. Erza just sighed.

* * *

A few hours later, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy entered the guild hall. They all were smiling even though that earlier they had all destroyed a city. They had outran the Magic Council.

"We made it back alive!"

"Only because we outran the council."

"So, you two children made it back safely. Lucy, I'm disappointed that you didn't stop Natsu from destroying a town."

Lucy just shrugged. She sat down at the bar. Mira sat down next to Lucy.

"So, I assume Erza went home with Jamie?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for letting me know, Mira." Lucy got up and walked home.

* * *

Erza was laying on the couch and Jamie was laying on Erza's chest. Erza smiled. She heard the door unlock and open. Erza turned her head and saw Lucy walking into the house. Lucy smiled at the sight. Lucy walked over and sat down next to Erza.

"Hey."

"Hey Luce."

"So, did you two fall asleep like this earlier?"

"Yeah."

Lucy laughed. Erza lifted her hand and put it on top of Lucy's hand. Lucy got up and lifted Jamie off of Erza. Erza sat up and Lucy took Jamie to her room. Erza went into the kitchen and got a slice of cake. Lucy came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

Lucy hugged Erza from behind. Erza chuckled. She put her cake down and lifted Lucy onto her shoulders. Lucy's eyes widened. Erza smirked and carried Lucy up to their bedroom. Let's just say that they didn't leave there all night, or the next morning.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Next time will be a time skip. Jamie will be about six or seven. By that time, Jamie is alright with a sword. She will have the contracts of Sagittarius, Cancer, and Aries. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I won't be updating as much because school is starting back up for me. I'll try to get a new chapter once a week. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Jamie got knocked back and fell face first into the dirt. Erza stood there with an amused look on her face.

"So, are you going to get up and continue training or will you give up?"

"I'll never give up!" Jamie leapt to her feet and charged at Erza. They clashed swords. Jamie kicked Erza back. Erza ran forwards and punched Jamie to a tree.

"We'll take a break for now." Erza said as she walked into the house. Jamie followed her. Lucy sat in the living room. She looked up and saw a barely scratched Erza and Jamie who had a few cuts, dirt on her clothes, and some scratches. Lucy sighed. She got up and walked over to the two girls.

"Erza, Master Laxus said he needed you at the guild. Jamie, go get a shower and clean up."

"Okay mom." Jamie said as she went upstairs. Lucy kissed Erza's cheek.

"Go on Erza, he said it was important."

"Okay, see you later Lucy."

* * *

Erza walked into the room where Laxus said to go. She saw Natsu, Juvia, Elfman, Wendy, Gray, Mira, and Mystogan. Erza sat down and they waited for Laxus to come. Laxus entered the room.

"Good, you're all here. There's been word that a dark guild is causing trouble. You will form two teams. Erza will lead one team and Mystogan will lead the other. You need to wipe out the guild's two bases."

"Okay." Mira said. When they planned out the teams, Erza would have Gray, Juvia, and Elfman. Mystogan would have Natsu, Mira, and Wendy.

"You will meet at the train tomorrow." Everyone left the room.

* * *

Lucy was bandaging Jamie's leg. She had a gash on her shin. Lucy finished bandaging the girl. Lucy went downstairs and Jamie decided to take a nap. Lucy was making dinner when Erza kissed the top of her head. Lucy smiled.

"So, what'd Laxus tell you?"

"Some of Fairy Tail's strongest mages need to wipe out a guild. Why weren't you there?"

"I wanted to stay home."

"Oh, okay."

"Promise me you'll come back alive and in one piece."

"I promise."

Lucy hugged Erza. Erza hugged her back. Erza silently hoped nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Jamie woke up the next afternoon. She realized that she had skipped training. Normally, Erza would wake her up. ' _Does this mean I have the day off?!_ ' Jamie went downstairs and made some toast. She ate it and wondered where Lucy went.

' _Mom is most likely at the guild._ ' She thought. She walked back upstairs and went back to sleep.

* * *

It was a week later when Mystogan's team returned. There was still no sign of Erza's team though. Lucy was getting worried. She definitely knew something had gone wrong.

* * *

"What do you mean 'we're lost'?!" Erza yelled.

"They must've teleported us into a random place." Gray said.

"Being lost isn't very manly."

"Juvia thinks that we should find a civilized area."

"Good idea Juvia."

"Gray-sama loves Juvia's idea!" Juvia started clinging onto Gray. Erza felt sad. Gray saw Erza's sadness.

"Are you okay Erza?"

"Yeah…." Erza started walking east.

"Juvia thinks we should follow her before we get lost."

"You heard Juvia, lets follow Erza!" Elfman exclaimed.

It was hours later before they set up a camp. They had about two weeks worth of food and water. Gray, Juvia, and Elfman went to sleep. Erza sat and thought about what was probably happening.

' _I bet Mystogan's team already returned. The guild is probably a worried wreck. Lucy is most likely worse than the guild. Jamie is probably happy and sad. She dislikes training but enjoys it anyway._ '

"Erza? Juvia wants to know why you haven't gone to sleep."

"It's nothing Juvia. I just couldn't sleep."

"Juvia thinks Erza is lying."

Erza just sighed. She laid down and went to sleep. Juvia went back to sleep.

* * *

 _A few months later_

Lucy sat on a hill where Erza and Lucy went after their first date. She looked at the stars. She started crying. This hill reminded her of Erza. The only other person who knew about this was Jamie. Lucy heard footsteps.

"Go home Jamie, it's past midnight…" She felt an armored hand grasp her shoulder.

"Last time I checked, my name wasn't Jamie." Lucy spun around and saw Erza standing there with a small smile. Lucy tackled Erza in a hug. Erza laughed. They both stood up. Lucy wrapped her arms around Erza and wouldn't let go. Lucy looked up at Erza. Erza rested her forehead on Lucy's.

"I came back alive and in one piece like I promised."

"Yeah, but you took way to long."

"We got lost."

Lucy sighed. She finally let go of Erza.

"I swear, you and your team was directionally challenged." Erza rolled her eyes. Lucy chuckled at Erza's childish actions. They stayed on that hill and star gazed the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time: Jamie gets to stay with Levy and Gajeel because her parents are out on vacation. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for a late update. I haven't had much time to write because of marching band.**

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving me with Levy and Gajeel?!" Jamie yelled. Erza sighed.

"Your mother and I are going on a vacation."

"Why can't I come?"

"It's for our anniversary."

Jamie sighed. It was no use arguing with Erza.

"I'm going to the guild." Jamie walked out of the house. Lucy came downstairs.

"Where's Jamie?"

"The guild."

"Okay."

* * *

Jamie walked into the guild and smiled. She loved the recklessness of the guild. It made her feel comfortable.

"Jamie! I want to fight you!"

"Oh really, I'll win this time. You know that Sylvia."

Sylvia Fullbuster was the daughter of Gray and Juvia. She had dark hair and blue eyes. She also happened to use Ice Maker Magic.

"What makes you think that?"

"My mom gave me a new spirit."

"And who's that? The pervert bull?"

"No, she gave me Leo the Lion." The two girls walked outside. Jamie grabbed Sagittarius and Leo's key. Sylvia put her fist against her palm.

"Ice make: Geyser!"

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo! Open! Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

Loke ran forward and shattered the ice before it hit Jamie. Sagittarius fired a shower of arrows at Sylvia. She easily dodged. People from the guild were watching the two girls duke it out. Jamie ran forward and unsheathed her sword. She slashed at Sylvia.

"Ice make: Sword!"

Sylvia blocked the attack. Suddenly, she was cut from behind. Cancer stood there. Jamie smirked as Sylvia collapsed. Jamie leaned against the wall for support. Opening three Zodiac gates was hard. She heard clapping. She saw the guild clapping and cheering. Jamie smiled and walked back inside. She sat at the bar. Mira walked over and handed her a glass of water.

"So, I heard your fight went well."

"Yeah, the fight went pretty well."

"That's good to hear. If your parents found out, you would probably consider moving to Edolas." Mira said.

"They went on vacation. They won't be back in a few days. I'm supposed to stay with Levy and that idiot Iron Dragon Slayer."

"What was that?!"

"You heard me loud and clear Gajeel."

"I'll show you that I ain't an idiot."

"So sure about that? I'm sure that Natsu is smarter than you." Everyone laughed. Gajeel charged at Jamie.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Jamie flew through the bar and hit the wall. She coughed blood. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lucy sat on the beach with Erza. She was wondering what was going on at the guild. Lucy leaned against Erza. Erza just smiled. She loved having peaceful moments with Lucy. No guild, no teammates, just Lucy. Erza pulled Lucy in for a kiss. Lucy wrapped her arms around Erza. Erza suddenly had a dirty thought. She lifted the celestial mage and carried her into a hotel room. They didn't leave the room until the next afternoon.

* * *

"Sylvia!"

"What do you want?"

"I got a job and I might want your help."

"Oh no, Jamie needs my help."

"I'll give you half the pay!"

"I'm down. Where did you want to meet?"

"Magnolia train station at noon."

"See you there!"

Jamie ran out of the guild hall before anyone realized she had an S class job. She grabbed her bag and went to the train station. She saw Sylvia sitting there patiently.

"Let's go!" The two girls ran onto the train.

"What's the job, Jamie?"

"We're going to beat a powerful mage."

"Cool, what type of mage?"

"I think it was an Iron Godslayer."

"Wow. That's why you asked for help."

"Partially."

They got off at a station and met the client. He told the girls all the info he knew.

* * *

Lucy and Erza were walking down the beach when suddenly they got hit with black iron. They got up and saw a tall man with white hair and red eyes. He smirked.

"There's the two mages I wanted to find." His voice was rough.

"Who the hell are you?!" Erza yelled and she got a sword. The man smirked and blasted them again with black iron. Erza pulled Lucy out of the way. While the man kept trying to hit them, a wave of arrows and ice lances hit the man from behind. There was three silhouettes. One was an abnormally tall horseman and the other two were girls.

"She asked you a question. Who the hell are you?" Jamie asked calmly.

"Jax, and that's all you'll get from me."

"Jamie jumped and swung her sword at him. Jax dodged but his back was wide open. Sylvia hit him with an ice hammer. He went to hit Sylvia but once again, he was hit with a volley of arrows. He growled and hit Sagittarius.

"Sorry m'lady, I must hightail it back to the spirit world." Sagittarius disappeared.

"Now you don't have your pet." Jax sneered. Jamie just smirked and pulled out a different key.

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Loke rushed towards Jax and bashed his face.

"Regulus Impact!" Loke's attack hit Jax head on and he was out cold. Loke walked over to Erza and Lucy.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Loke." Lucy replied.

"How've you guys been?"

"Pretty good, and you?"

"Never been better. See you around."

"Bye Loke."

"So, you two, I saw this request on the S class board, which one of you took it?"

"Uhh, see you in Magnolia." Jamie and Sylvia ran faster than the wind to escape the wrath of Titania. Lucy just laughed.

"What's funny Lucy?"

"They just reminded me of Galuna Island when Natsu, Gray, and me went on that S class job."

"I guess you're right, I didn't think of that." The two ladies laughed for a little and then went to go ready to the guild. Jamie was going to scared out of her mind.

* * *

 **A/N: The end!**


End file.
